Contact
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Fang is Iggy's eyes. But can Fang learn to love Iggy touching him? FIGGY SLASH. Fanfic100: The Flock. Prompt 38 Touch, 84 He, 40 Sight.
1. Touching

A/N: YAY Maximum Ride! -dances in circles- So... I'm not a HUGE Fang/Iggy shipper, but after I saw these lines in TAE, I couldn't NOT write this.

"Gazzy looked from... Fang to Iggy, clearly thinking he was sunk..." (page 399 of my copy), "Iggy had one finger on Fang's belt loop." (page 409)

So you see. I was like... inspired. And I figured... since it's 3 AM and I have to be up in a few hours, why the hell not write. Not like I'm gonna sleep. XD And besides, I just insanely claimed the flock on fanfic100. Now I have TWO claims I'm never gonna finish... lol, so this goes with prompt 38; touch. There are gonna be two more chapters, going with prompt 39; taste, and prompt 10; years. Then I'll have 5 of my MR fics done. woooo. I also have an idea for a really long story continuing on from my one for prompt 23; lovers, though whether that'll fit with any prompts is doubtful. And just now I got inspired for prompt 68; lightening. -starts to write like a maniac-

Quick message: For the record; I only own a copy of The Angel Experiment, and I've only read School's Out Forever once. (OK that's SO a lie, I read the Max/Fang bathroom scene a million times while I had it out.) I don't even know the TITLE of the third one, let alone anything about it. Therefore, this is only canon following TAE. Also, it is never stated, but I've always thought that Fang and Iggy shared a room in the big E house, Nudge and Angel shared another, Max had her own room, and Gazzy slept in a small cuboardesque room off Max's one. Don't ask, that's just how I picture it.

EDIT: I now know: Maximum Ride three is called Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports. I should check websites. I is smart.

Warnings: So this is not only slash, but pre-slash as well. Slash means BOYxBOY love. This roughly translates in regular terms to faggots, or gay men. If you have a problem with that, kindly partake in the kissing of my ass.

**Contact - Touching**

"Get off me, Iggy!" Fang yelled, shoving the boy. Iggy stumbled, tripping over Angel, and almost fell down the stairs.

"You idiot!" Max yelled, her voice high pitched and childish. "You almost killed Iggy!" She shoved Fang hard, where he hit his head on the wall.

Gazzy looked from Iggy to Fang and Max, who were now tussling, and burst into tears.

"Stop it, you three!" Came the firm voice of Jeb Batchelder, as he appeared, tall and imposing in the door. Ten-year-old Max quickly let go of almost-ten-year-old Fang, who in turn stopped trying to rip her hair out. Even Iggy looked up ashamedly from where he sat after his fall.

"Now. What happened?" He asked sternly, frowning at all the kids.

"Fang pushed Iggy." Max jumped in. "He almost fell down the stairs!" She pointed for emphasis, and Fang punched her in the arm.

"Tattletale!" He cried.

"At least I don't push blind people!" Max cried back, glaring at Fang. To everyone's surprise, the black-haired boy did not come up with a quick retort; instead, he looked downwards, ashamed.

Jeb sighed. "Come on boys, it'll be okay. Max, why don't you help the girls get settled in? Their room is the one in the middle. Yours is to the right. Fang, you can help Iggy get used to your new room. It's the one to the left. Gazzy, come here..." Jeb scooped Gazzy into his arms, carrying the boy into the kitchen, presumably for some food. Scowling, Max led the goggle-eyed Nudge and quietly sniffling Angel away, taking them to what was to be their room. Once they were gone, Fang turned to face Iggy.

"Need a hand up?" He offered the boy his hand shyly and, after a minute's groping in thin air, Iggy grasped it, and Fang hauled him to his feet. "Come on, our room is this way." Fang headed to the hallway door, turning back when he realised Iggy wasn't following him.

"What, are you deaf too? Come on!"

Iggy glared at him. And the glare of a blind person, even one that's nine years old, is much scarier than that of someone who can see. "I can't. I don't know where you are. You have to hold my hand or something, or I won't know where I'm going." Iggy stated coldly, and Fang would have sworn he was looking at him with malice. Quickly he walked back over and took Iggy's hand, leading the blind boy through to their room.

"Slow down." Iggy frowned, being dragged along. "I have to touch things, get a feel for where I am."

"Fine." Fang grumbled, slowing down so Iggy could feel his way there. Once they finally arrived at the room, Fang was feeling decidedly awkward with the whole hand-holding thing.

"This our room?" Iggy asked casually, turning his head around as though looking.

Fang nodded. Then, remebering that Iggy was blind, he quickly added "Yep."

"Which one's my bed? Can you walk me over there?" Iggy asked politely, stretching out his free arm, and Fang walked him slowly over to the bed, where they both sat down.

"I'm exhausted." Iggy smiled, stretching. "How about you? All that flying..."

Fang nodded. He couldn't help noticing that Iggy was still clutching his hand loosely, even though they had sat down, and he was safe now.

"I'm gonna have a nap. Can you stay here, so I don't have to wait for help when I wake up?"

"Why do you even need it? You can feel!" Fang glared at him, biting his lower lip slightly.

"People move things." He said exasperatedly. "Angel or Gazzy or Nudge only have to leave a toy lying around, and I could fall through a window. So I can't be alone, at least not for awhile."

"Oh." Fang sighed, watching Iggy curl up and close his eyes. Despite his best efforts, a tiny smile broke onto Fang's face when he realised Iggy still hadn't released his hand.

000

Iggy woke up a couple of hours later to find a hand in his, and a head resting on his hip. Touching the hair and the cheek, he realised it must be Fang... the boy had fallen asleep with him. Iggy smiled. That was adorable, in a strange fang-ish way. Nonetheless, flying was taking it's toll, and Iggy was hungry. So, he gently nudged Fang until he jumped slightly, snorting and looking around blearily.

"Wha? Huh?" Fang eyed Iggy, who was laughing slightly.

"You fell asleep on me. We should go get some food." Iggy explained, smirking slightly.

Fang nodded, stretching. "Come on, let's go see if Jeb can cook something." He climbed out of the bed, and offered Iggy a hand without a second thought.

Something had changed overnight. Some dynamic had shifted between the boys, and now they seemed perfectly comfortable and natural with each other, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

"Good morning boys." Jeb smiled. "Settled your differences, I see. Ready for breakfast?"

A smell of bacon and eggs was wafting over to them, and Iggy breathed deeply. "Yeah!"

Fang nodded too. "All that flying to get here made me really hungry."

"Well come on. I see you two aren't fighting anymore.

Iggy shook his head. "It's okay. Fang just didn't like me touching him. We're okay now."

Fang nodded, smiling very slightly. "What's for breakfast."

"Bacon, eggs, toast, and juice. And yes, there's a lot." He smiled lightly, gesturing to the table. Fang led Iggy over, and helped him get into his seat.

Jeb brought over the food and, as though it was practised, Fang took Iggy's wrist, and touched his fingers to the edge of each dish, stating what it contained at the same time. "Bacon. Toast. Eggs. Your juice. Your plate." Fang recited, and Iggy smiled, taking up a fork and clumsily getting himself some food, before beginning to eat. After making sure Iggy was okay, Fang got himself some food.

"Morning..." Came Max's sleepy voice from the direction of her room. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs, as you can see." Iggy said, with the barest hint of disdain.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes, taking a seat opposite Fang. "Is Fang still being stupid?" She asked Iggy, ignoring the black-haired boy completely.

"Yes, he's been the perfect gentleman now." Iggy smiled, looking up from his plate. "He helped me get to sleep last night..." At this, Iggy blushed, and returned to his food. Max raised an eyebrow at Fang, who promptly ignored her. Annoying girl. Instead, he just continued eating, and making sure Iggy didn't acidentally stick his fork in his orange juice or something.

000

After breakfast, everyone was too tired to do much so Iggy and his apparent guide of choice went back to their room. Iggy lay down on his bed again, and Fang sat curled up on his own.

"So... I guess we should get to know each other or something." Iggy suggested, turning his head to face Fang. It made no difference, but it was a habit of vision, and made him seem more attentive, at any rate.

"Something like that." Fang shrugged, eyeing the blind boy smiling blissfully on the other bed.

"So... What do you think of Max?" Iggy asked, seeing nothing better to talk about.

"She's annoying. She always tries to be the leader just because she's the oldest... like she thinks she's our mummy or something." He snorted, twitching a wing. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I think it must be hard playing the mummy role. She does a good job helping out with all of us, and defending me." At this, Iggy raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head slightly in Fang's direction. Fang blushed and looked away, even though he knew Iggy couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry about that, I just got kinda creeped out when you were touching me all the time." Fang mumbled, staring at his feet.

Iggy smiled. "Don't worry about it. I need to touch someone, otherwise I'll get lost. Sorry if I seemed too clingy. New environment and all that." He rattled off a list of excuses, and heard Fang barely holding in snickers.

"Oh go ahead. Laugh. I'll just sulk." At this, Iggy folded his arms and rolled over, facing the wall. Fang outright laughed now, giggles and chuckles escaping his mouth. After he was done and Iggy still hadn't so much as twitched a feather, Fang crossed to his bed, shaking the boy's shoulder. Iggy glared roughly in his direction, turning slightly to face Fang. "What."

"Sorry for laughing. It just seemed kind of funny... all those excuses."

"You didn't need to laugh at me though. It's true. I do need to touch someone pretty much all the time." Iggy rolled his eyes.

Fang blushed. "Well... you can touch me whenever you like." He smiled, hugging Iggy, and watching the smaller boy drift asleep in his arms.

A/N: AWW


	2. Feeling

A/N: Welcome back. This evening I give you part two of my three-part Contact Figgy series. The first part was Touching, and this, part two, is Feeling. Feeling takes part almost immediately before the books begin. Enjoy. This goes to prompt #84, He (because I realised I can do better things with Taste... :3)

LOL halfway thought this I had an odd thought... can blind people cry tears? Then I realised how retarded that question was, so I randomly decided that they can, MK? Because I said so.

Warnings: This chapter bypasses any further pre-slash, and skips straight to the snogging XD -is a dirty old man... only young and female-

Also, I'm not happy at all with how OOC Max turned out. Dammit. Blame everything on my flu... I can't wait for it to be SUMMER ALREADY D:

Thanks to Danny for conversating with me and helping out when I had Max issues (WHY is my mental Max about 10 times sarkier than real Max?) This chapter's for you. :D

And shiny reviewers XD

hyper.much911: I know, I read StWaOES, now... I didn't expect Figgy (ghey characters seems to be a turn-off for most writers sadly) but still, Mang (I prefer it to Fax) is cool too. I could swing both ways, ya know? LOL and I love the door of pervertedness... I keep leaving it open, even when mum yells at me to close it, because there's a draft XD

Raefele: Your review still makes me laugh a lot. You win my review award for the moment! -gives shiny medal-

c: You mean you think boys should like _girls_? EWW!

off-put: I'm not sure... did you misunderstand the term slash? Slash refers to gay gentlemen, who are in the practise of doing things with each other. Naughty things. Besides, my first chapter was _called _Touching, so I threw the word in there a lot, like the word feeling is in this one a lot. I also like your spelling of 'acward' lol. So sorry... but I was going for the sliightly perverted touch there, if it's offputting for you, you should perhaps find a story that isn't slash. So, in closing, please don't tell me how to write my stories.

DannyRebecca: Hehe you're the awesome:) How're you liking TAE so far? XD it makes me smile still... ah, beach scene... beautiful, beach scene.

And mucho thankos to Rock This Joint, Myrah, EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggys..., Youko-Kuronue, Chazz-It-Up, elsewhere33, Ariel, RizaHawkeye268, blah blah, GG, and extra special thanks to anyone who reviewed on my LJ! I was a bit nervous, since I haven't really used it for writing before, but the response I got was just lovely, thanks so much for making me feel so welcome.

**Contact - Feeling**

"Fang?" Iggy said quietly, sitting up blearily. Upon hearing no response, the 14 year old dragged himself out of bed, and began to dress, blind ((groan)) to the fact that Fang was still in his bed.

The black-haired boy watched silently, a flush creeping into his face, as Iggy removed his shirt, revealing a toned, yet lean torso, muscles evident in his slender frame. Fang's mouth was open to announce his presence, when Iggy slid off his pyjama pants, freezing Fang in place. All Iggy had on underneath were a pair of cloudy white silk boxers and pale, untouched skin. Fang watched in silent awe as Iggy bent over to find something in his wardrobe. He had no idea a man could be so _perfect. _Fang had always assumed that he was going to wind up with Max, but now... Now he wasn't so sure.

Iggy stood back up, clutching a baggy pair of light blue jeans, and a silken pale blue shirt. Fang couldn't help staring in slight disappointment as Iggy pulled the pants on, covering his perfect legs. A slight shift in the blankets from Fang, and Iggy was instantly alert.

"Only me." Fang said hoarsely, and Iggy relaxed.

"Good morning Fang." He smiled lightly, then blushed. "How long have you been there?"

"Um... I woke up a couple of minutes ago." Fang blushed, staring at the ground, despite the fact that it made no real difference with Iggy. "I didn't mean to..."

"No... um..." Iggy's head was pointed at the floor, hands holding his shirt behind his back. He still saw no desire to put it on apparently, and this was having an effect on Fang. One Fang wasn't entirely sure he wanted... Fang closed his eyes, praying silently. _'Please let things be normal. Let me wake up, and none of this ever happened. Please please please.' _Fang's eyes snapped open when he felt Iggy sitting down level with his lower stomach... His eyelashes cleared his vision just in time for Fang to see Iggy leaning down slowly, shyly, until Fang's lips were covered with Iggy's own. Fang's eyes widened at the new sensation, staring into Iggy's unseeing orbs, before they closed gently, and he got used to all the feelings coursing through his body. Fang was somewhat disappointed when Iggy pulled back, and then it sunk in. Iggy had kissed him. _He had kissed Iggy back. _And he had liked it.

Did that make Fang gay?

He wasn't sure, and had no desire to think about it. Right now all he wanted was an explanation.

"Um." Iggy said slowly. "That was really weird."

Fang nodded slowly, before remembering he was in the exclusive company of the blind. "Yeah." He said quietly, touching his lips shyly.

Iggy looked almost afraid, as thought waiting for the explosion. When it didn't come, he relaxed, and Fang felt ready to speak again.

"Wanna never speak of this again?" He said quickly, and instantly regretted it. For some reason it hurt, to say that, to throw away any chances he may have had with Iggy, but chances were one of them was gonna say it. Might as well get it over with.

Iggy looked downcast, but nodded, just as Fang expected him to. "Y... yeah. I suppose." He got up, tugging his shirt on, and left the room without another word. Fang flopped back onto the pillow, rubbing his eyes.

000

Iggy sat alone on the sofa in the lounge room, one that hadn't moved in all the years they lived there, and thought. Well, thought while hugging his knees and crying into the rough fabric of his jeans. Fang had clearly enjoyed it, hadn't he? But then again, maybe it was just the first kiss reaction... Iggy didn't know. In any case, Fang had pushed him away in the end, and now it was behind them. He didn't know if he could get over it... Iggy had always loved Fang, possibly since Fang and he had been children... Fang had always stayed back, taken special care to make sure Iggy wasn't in any danger, he had been the one who yelled when one of the younger ones left something lying around and Iggy fell over, the one who made sure Iggy could find his food and read books to him when he was bored. Fang had always taken the time to be there for Iggy, he had brought some small reality into the dark world Iggy lived in. And now... Iggy didn't know if things could ever be the same again.

"What's the matter?" Came Max's voice from the other end of the couch and Iggy jumped, realising with a start that he hadn't even heard her coming. He opened his eyes, facing in her direction, but as usual no mysterious image of Max appeared before him... Iggy realised with a jolt that he didn't actually know what Max looked like... he knew the texture of her feathers, the feel of her skin and hair opposed to the others, but he didn't have a clue about her facial features... about any of them, really.

"Can I touch you?" He asked abruptly, then felt the heat on his skin that meant a blush. "Sorry... I mean... I don't even know what your face looks like. It gets so frustrating sometimes."

"Um... sure." Max shrugged... he could tell by the rustle of her top. And so, awkwardly, Iggy brushed his hand across her jaw... Max had a strong jaw, he realised, and his hands tentatively explored upwards. She had a long nose, and large eyes, and her cheekbones were high. Max was sitting as still as she could until he had had his fill and released her face, placing his hands back in his lap.

"Thanks." He said awkwardly, and Max nodded.

"I always forget that you won't know what we look like. So what's up?"

"It's nothing. Just... Fang being Fang." Iggy sighed.

"That would be nothing. But Fang's always taken time out to make sure you're okay, what's he done to upset you? Because that's not like him. You've always come first with Fang."

"Yeah, but this is different. I can't tell you, Fang would kill me." Iggy told his knees, face tired.

"You can tell me anything, I won't tease either of you. Unless it's something really crazy like you kissed or something, then I might be inclined to at least freak out a little."

"Um..." Iggy blushed, face totally fixated on the floor. Max blinked.

"No way. You have to be kidding me."

"It was... sort of an accident." Iggy mumbled. "I didn't meant to kiss him, it just sort of happened."

"Okay. That is something I can -not- picture."

"I know it's really weird, but yeah. And afterwards, even though he seemed to like it, he asked if we could just pretend it never happened." A tear fell from Iggy's eye, running down his long nose, and hitting his lap with a splat. Max put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he's kicking himself right now. He's probably gonna come out and throw himself into your arms dramatically." She smiled.

Iggy laughed. "I really hope so. Somehow I doubt it though."

Max smiled. "Don't worry. He'll get over whatever it is bothering him." She patted Iggy on the back.

Iggy smiled through his tears. "Thanks Max... It means a lot." He wiped off his face and stood up. "I'm gonna go have a shower."

Max nodded. "Good luck Iggy."

Iggy smiled lightly, then headed down the hall to the bathroom. He stepped into the room, kicking off his shoes as he went, and started to strip off his powder-blue shirt and dark baggy jeans. He turned on the shower taps, stepping under the warm jet of water. It ran over his body in a relaxing spray, making everything feel much better.

000

Fang emerged from his room dressed in a dark red t-shirt and black jeans, and headed for the bathroom. He had spent a long time berating himself for what he had said, and now needed to take a shower and think. He had never known a man could be so beautiful, and it scared him. Fang didn't think he was gay, he didn't want to be. But Iggy was... god, Iggy was beautiful. His slim frame had just the right amount of muscles, every curve and line of his body seemed to be placed purposely to arouse and allure Fang.

He was lost in thought as he pushed open the ajar bathroom door, and was met with the stunning glare of reality.

Iggy was in the shower.

Iggy was in the _shower._

And Iggy hadn't heard him.

Fang knew what he should do. He should back out, close the room, and try to forget this. But he was lost. Lost in the milky white of Iggy's skin, the curve of his slight muscles, the steaming water flowing down his body. It was irresistible. Fang was unable to tear himself away.

A strange sensation filled Fang's body; all of his clothes were becoming too tight; he could barely breathe. There were beads of moisture on his forehead that could either be sweat or condensation, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that Iggy was naked and beautiful and... oh.

Fang's brain hadn't even caught the fact that his friend was naked, but now that he thought about it, he really should have realised. He stood there still in the middle of the room, confusing and scary thoughts chasing themselves around his head, all the while Iggy soaped himself, totally unaware of Fang's presence.

Fang stood absolutely still, attempting to regain his sanity. Slowly, he gathered himself and stepped backwards, preparing to leave

-right into a puddle of water. _Shit._

Iggy's head jerked up. "Who's there?" He frowned, glaring at thin air. "Who is it? Gazzy?"

Fang did the only thing he could think of to do right now. He turned tail. And ran.

He knew the further splashes would alert Iggy even more, but he didn't care. All Fang cared about was escaping, and pretending it never happened. He entered the lounge at a dash, and came face to face with Max, glaring to kill.

"We need to talk now." She said in a dangerous voice, gesturing to the couch.

Fang drew a sharp breath. "You've talked to Iggy, haven't you."

She nodded solemnly, gesturing to the seat. Fang sighed, and sat down.

"Look... I feel like a total moron for saying that to him. It wasn't right." Fang sighed, addressing his knees. Max put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's easier to take the way out, to just say enough, and drop it, but it's not the best way. If you talk to Iggy, you can still put things right." She looked Fang straight in the eyes, a piercing look that told Fang straight away what needed to be done. By him. He smiled weakly at her.

"I'll try, Max." He said feebly. Max smiled, and looked like she was about to say something else, but at that moment, Iggy stepped into the room, toweling his hair dry.

"Who was in the bathroom just now? I was trying to shower?"

Max blinked and opened her mouth, but Fang made frantic 'no!' gestures.

"I don't know." Max said, like a bad actor. Fang rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever." Iggy shrugged. "Where are Nudge and Fang and the others?"

"Nudge took Angel and Gazzy to pick strawberries." Max said, looking at Fang for the other answer.

"I'm right here." Fang said dully. Every muscle in Iggy's body tensed, and he looked like he was about to explode. He walked over to the kitchen area mechanically.

"I'll make you breakfast." Iggy started to say, but Fang grabbed his arm. "No... we need to talk." He pulled Iggy back into their room and sat him down on his bed, while Fang fell onto his own.

"What did you want to talk about?" Iggy said icily, clearly not happy with Fang.

"...I don't want to pretend that never happened." Fang sighed, rubbing his face. "We should talk."

Iggy blinked, tensing further in case this was some sort of joke. "You serious? Because if you're just being stupid, I swear, I will hurt you so much."

"I'm not. I've been feeling really... weird things for you for awhile now. I don't know what it is, but I know I don't want it to stop." Fang said, addressing his knees. Iggy relaxed visibly with every word, until he looked like he might collapse.

"I know how you feel... Every time you touch me I get this little thrill, like an electric shock almost. I know it means something."

Fang smiled sheepishly. "I know... every time I see you I can't help wondering if anything more beautiful could ever exist."

They both averted each other's gazes, though in Iggy's case this was mostly to make Fang feel more comfortable. A slightly awkward silence followed.

"It was me in the bathroom." Fang said after a moment. "I didn't know you were in there, and I wanted a shower." He blushed, and Iggy turned even redder.

"You mean... You saw me naked?" Iggy looked stunned and strangely, slightly honoured.

Fang nodded. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He blushed.

"Um... thanks." Iggy smiled. He got up from his own bed, and went over to sit on Fang's instead.

"So... what d'you wanna do now?" He asked, leaving the question open for Fang's interpretation.

Fang chose a physical answer instead of a verbal one, pressing his lips firmly onto Iggy's. Iggy squeaked slightly in shock, then gave himself over to Fang, wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulders, surrendering to Fang's powerful kiss.

However, after a minute of simply holding each other, lips and tongues pressed gently together, Iggy pulled back. "Fang..."

Fang blinked. "What is it?"

"Can I touch your face?" He asked, suddenly realising he wanted to see Fang the way Fang saw him, wanted to know every detail of his physical form. "I want to know what you look like."

"Go ahead." Fang smiled, and Iggy slowly placed his hands on Fang's cheeks. They felt warm from blushing, and Iggy smiled slightly as he traced his hands down the cheeks to Fang's strong jawline, then up across his thin lips and long nose, over his closed eyes... they felt small, with long eyelashes, and across his thick brows. Iggy smiled, and continued touching and stoking, feeling every inch of Fang's face, before planting a light kiss on his lips.

"You feel beautiful." He smiled warmly.

A/N: TEH SQUEE! Next chapter (smutty) coming soon. Teehee.


	3. Being

A/N: This idea hit me after a date with my sassy, sexy girlfriend (Who I am going to force to read the MR books just so she'll agree with me about Fang and Iggy, as revenge for getting me obsessed with Celeborn (TELEPORNO!) and Tre Cool from Green Day. x3) and watching the Simpsons Movie (Which is only increasing my GD obsession... Billie looks so adorable! SQUEE! And Tre is gay as ever -pats him lovingly-) and I had to write it while listening to Green Day.

This is fanfic100, to go with Prompt # , Sight

Tee hee.

WARNING: This chapter has loads of sexual references, because boys are hornyfaces. And swearing and of course, gay people. Lots and lots of gay people. If you didn't notice by now, you're a retard. Oh, and third book spoilers, of a sort.

Disclaimer: As you may have guessed, all I do is borrow these guys and make them kiss.

Fang: It's very disturbing really.

Iggy: I'm straight as an arrow in the books! WTF man?

Tomo: So it would seem. But then there's... SNOG TIME! -types something-

Fang and Iggy: -snog madly-

Reviews make me smile!

DannyRebecca: Of course, who wouldn't want Shower-Iggy?

blah bitty blah: I know I am. I'm a horrible person. :D

Kira-Kira Yashimaruto: Haha well thanks a million! Not every day I get called a celebrity.

And thanks to; EdwardFangJasperEmmetIggys..., Violeteyes92, LucaLight, rosiebudbud, and twilightjunkie1313.

**Contact - Being**

"So, this is where I live." A cool narrative voice spoke, as the camera zoomed in smoothly to a high apartment in the middle of the packed city. They grew closer and closer, and a pale hand reached out to open the window, the camera sweeping in without a break. There was a man of about twenty or so with short spiky blond hair, his back to the camera, chopping carrots for some kind of stew that was bubbling away on the stovetop beside him.

"This is our lounge room slash kitchen," The narrative continued, and the camera turned from side to side, displaying a comfortable living area with muted reds and browns, accented by a soft cream colour. He scrolled back over to the young man chopping carrots who turned now, and smiled warmly, laying the knife down next to the carrots. His light blue eyes were clouded and misty, and he was clearly blind. Nonetheless, he strode over to the camera confidently, stopping just in front of it, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"And this is the most gorgeous man in all the land." The narrative continued, though now it sounded amused rather than impassive, and you could almost see the smirk on the lips of the speaker.

"Are you playing with the camera again Fang?" Spoke the man in front of the camera, reaching his hand out to touch the side of the camera. "You know I don't like you filming us when I'll never get to see it."

"Jeb says they're still working on it. We haven't given up yet." The man behind the camera, Fang, sounded sad and slightly annoyed now. "But if you're pessimistic like that of course it won't work. You've got to keep your hopes up."

"Sure, sure." The blond brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "So why are you filming again?"

"I told you, I'm making something to send the others. Max mentioned last time we visited that she'd like to see more of our personal lives. So, here it is."

"Well, are you going to film yourself?" The blind man put his hands on his hips, sending all his weight to his left leg, and tilting his head in that direction. "It's not fair if you only send them footage of you."

"That's why I got this." Fang said, clearly grinning. The camera wiggled and stared at the floor for a while, and there were sounds of scraping and cussing. It was then picked up, the blond now clearly in control, and pointed at a pale young man, his dark brown hair reaching down to his shoulders, a diagonal fringe getting in his face as always. He was muttering swear words and trying to set up a tripod, without much luck. Eventually though, he succeeded, and both men were now in the picture. Fang moved to wrap his arms around the blond's waist, smirking at the camera.

"As you know, this is my beloved Iggy." He spoke, clearly the same person who had been narrating from the beginning. He turned his face to place a kiss and a nip on Iggy's jaw, and Iggy giggled.

"Fang, not in front of the camera! You know Gazzy's still weirded out by all this." He pushed Fang away slightly, his perfect ivory cheeks flushing red.

"Mmm, but what if I want to ravish you right here? You know they live too far away to do anything about it." Fang persisted, nuzzling his face into the flesh of Iggy's neck.

Iggy tried to hold it in, but released a sigh of pleasure despite his efforts. After the battle with Itex had finished, Max and the others had moved back to the big E house with Jeb, Ella, and Dr. Martinez, but Fang and Iggy had left, moving to New York to live together. They had rented an apartment, and still flew out to visit the others in the big, bustling house from time to time. Jeb and Dr. Martinez were working on a project that had the potential to cure Iggy of his blindness once and for all, and everyone was holding their breaths to see if it worked. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were at High School, though Nudge was graduating at the end of this year, and Max was trying to get a degree in teaching. Fang was working as a freelance photographer and cameraman, doing a little bit of writing on the side, while Iggy was trying to be the first blind guy ever to get his chef's degree. So far, it was going well.

"Fang!" Iggy giggled nervously, blushing further. "I'm cooking. You'll have to wait until after dinner."

"At which point I plan to drag you to the bedroom by your hair and do very, very dirty things to you. You can even bring the whipped cream if you want."

Iggy blushed madly. "Fang!" He pushed his lover off. "Seriously though, I'm trying something new for dinner tonight, we only learned it this week. It's a really lovely sort of stew, I know you're going to love it."

Fang nodded, following Iggy into the kitchen area where Iggy resumed cooking, Fang standing behind him, hands rested lightly on Iggy's broad, feminine hips. Overall, the two seemed totally at peace with things, Iggy going on with his cooking as though this was a normal experience, Fang moving with him automatically when Iggy moved to get different ingredients, or stir the things simmering away gently in the large pot.

After a couple of minutes, Fang stepped back, and turned to the camera again. "This is really making for some godawful footage. I'm gonna switch the camera off, okay"

Iggy nodded in the background, throwing some herbs into the pot, and Fang bent right down, face to the camera, right before the screen went black.

000

"Welcome back to another edition of Life At Fang And Iggy's house. Today, I plan to give my boyfriend the best news of his life." Came Fang's grinning voice, the camera now pointed into a mahogany door. He opened it to a rush of steam. Iggy was plainly in the shower, the curtains giving a clear outline of his figure as he soaped himself. Fang stepped silently into the room, placing the camera on a counter, and stepped back. He was clad only in a soft-looking towel, which he used to cover himself carefully as he stepped into the shower.

Iggy gave a squeak. "What are you doing here, Fang?" He said in surprise.

Fang shrugged, placing his arms around Iggy, drawing the shorter man to himself. "I just wanted to give you the news... I've had a letter from Jeb."

Iggy sounded incredulous. "And?!"

"They have it. You have to get down there for surgery as soon as you can get time off."

Iggy shrieked, and his silhouette leaped up and down. "I can go next week! Oh my God, this is just... Oh my God!" He and Fang were jumping up and down clutching each other for joy.

"This is so fantastic Iggy, I'm really happy for you." Fang said softly, and they shared a passionate kiss. "And I've captured the moment forever."

"WHAT?" Iggy yelled. "You mean you were filming this whole time?"

Fang nodded. "We can relive the magic."

"You better not send this to the others."

"Oops! Wrong tape!" Fang laughed, grabbing his towel and fleeing the bathroom, snatching the camera and running, to cries of "I'll get you, bastard!"

000

"And here we are, about to make a blind man see again." Fang's voice opened the scene. Iggy was lying on a hospital stretcher, worry in his face, his hand clearly clutched in Fang's. By his other side stood 20-year-old Max, her blonde hair cropped in a spiky sort of pixie cut, concern on her face. Next to her stood 18-year-old Nudge, who had blossomed beautifully. She had a job as a model now, and it showed in the way she stood and dressed. The once-scruffy girl now had oodles of carefully waved brown hair, and was dressed in a white tank top and sky blue short shorts that perfectly set off her dark skin. On Max's other side stood Gazzy, who, at age 14, had already taken on characteristics of the 'angsty teenager', with skinnylegged jeans and a black t-shirt, dark eyeliner ringing his eyes. Next to him stood 12 year old Angel, who was emulating her brother, though her thin blonde hair had been brushed down to her waist, and her makeup had been applied carefully by Nudge, so it was done far better than Gazzy's. All of them wore expressions of worry. Ella stood behind Max, peering over her shoulder concernedly. She didn't know any of them as well as they knew each other, and she knew Iggy and Fang least of all, but she still expressed worry for the boy lying depressedly on the hospital stretcher.

"It's time." Jeb Batchelder said, walking up solemnly. He had become entirely bald in the six years since their adventures, and his face was grim and lined. Next to him stood Ella and Max's mother, her eyes locked on a clipboard. She looked up after a moment, pushing greying hair from her eyes.

"Okay, I think we're all set. Are you ready to see again, Iggy?"

"Can I have Fang with me? I don't think I can do this alone." He asked quietly, which startled noone more than Fang. He had always been such a strong person, and Fang hated to see him this small, this weakened.

"I suppose so, as long as he washes properly first."

Fang nodded, squeezing Iggy's hand lightly. "I'll switch off the camera now."

000

The camera switched on to a head covered in bandages, though it was clear from the chin that this was Iggy. Jeb stepped up to him.

"We're going to remove the bandages now. This is the moment of truth." He leaned forwards, taking an agonising amount of time to undo the bandages.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the bed, as Iggy's head turned in Fang's direction. It was clear that the camera was on it's tripod, as Fang came into view, looking at Iggy's perfect blue eyes in wonder.

"It's me, Iggy." He whispered. "You can see me?"

Iggy nodded slowly, his eyes locked on Fang's brown ones. There was a moment of silence between them, then Iggy pulled Fang to him in a desperate, longing kiss that seemed to never end.

There was a squeal from the end of the bed, and Fang and Iggy broke apart to glare at Nudge, thoroughly annoyed at the dark girl now covering her mouth in embarassment. Gazzy was staring determinedly the other way, while Angel hid behind him. Max was staring at them happily, and Ella watched all this from a distance.

"Sorry! It just slipped out!" Nudge squeaked embarrassedly.

Iggy shook his head. "There's no shutting out the Nudge channel, I suppose." He smiled. "Wow, I'm going to have to be introduced to people."

"I'm Fang, of course." Fang grinned. "As you guessed, that's Nudge. Max is the one smiling at us creepily, and Angel and Gazzy are the angsty ones pretending we don't exist. That's Ella over there, that's Jeb who took off your bandages, and that's Dr. Martinez." He pointed to everyone in turn as he spoke their names, and most of them gave friendly waves.

Iggy smiled warmly. "Thanks everyone. I'm just gonna take a nap now, it's really overwhelming... all this light everywhere." He said sleepily, his new eyes drifting shut.

000

"Once again, this is the Fang-and-Iggy cam." Fang said, this time holding the camera backwards so that it was pointed shakily into his face. He was speaking in a low whisper, signifying that this was some secret. "Today, I'm going to ask Iggy to marry me." He grinned nervously, before righting the camera, and setting it on it's tripod in the hallway doorway. It now showed Iggy sitting on the couch, squinting at a children's book in a desperate effort to learn to read. Slowly, he sounded the words out aloud in a quiet voice.

"The... cat... jumped... over... the... Hey, Fang!" He smiled brightly, his whole face glowing at the sight of his boyfriend. "What's up?"

"Not much." Fang said, the barest bit too casually, as he sat down next to Iggy who set his book aside, settling calmly with Fang's arm around his shoulders. "Hey Ig... you know we've lived together for like four years now?" Fang asked, sounding almost nervous now.

"Sure?" Iggy said, sounding confused. "Why?"

"Well... I was wondering... would you marry me?" He pulled a ring box from his pocket, opening it up to reveal a shining white gold band with an opal surrounded by sapphires embedded on it in a beautiful pattern.

"Oh... Fang!" Iggy squeaked, ignoring the ring and flinging his arms around Fang's neck. "Of course I will!"

Fang laughed an embarrassed, relieved laugh, and returned the hug with one arm. "Wanna put the ring on then?"

"Oh... of course!" Iggy laughed, pulling backwards and offering his left hand for Fang. Fang slipped the ring on gently, and they shared a beautiful, perfect kiss. It was at this point that Iggy spotted the camera.

"Aha... so that was your evil plan, eh?"

"Rats... foiled." Fang grinned, and Iggy hurried up to the camera, sticking his hand right up to the lens.

"Look! Look! I'm getting married!" He jumped up and down, and then addressed the camera again. "I have to switch this off now, so that I can ravish my fiancée, since I don't think any of you want to see that." He grinned, extending a hand and turning the screen black once more.

000

"Welcome back to the Fang cam." The scene once again opened on Fang's face. He moved the camera back shakily, and it was clearly passed to someone else, as the filming became smoother, and Fang let his hands drop to his sides. He was dressed in a smart tuxedo, an expression of worry on his face.

"Big applause for my lovely assistant Max, who will be filming my wedding." He clapped twice, and Max laughed.

"You'll be fine, but I'm still mad that you insist on calling me best man. And I won't be doing the filming, I'll just put the camera on the tripod. It's not that big a deal."

"Hang on a sec." Fang said, grabbing the camera. It swivelled to focus on Max, her short hair swept back with gel, dressed in a womens tuxedo that looked baggy and boyish on her, like most of what Max wore. Next to her stood Nudge, whose tuxedo was of course, tight and sexy, like everything she wore. Nudge waved at the camera, grinning.

"I wonder how the others are doing, I really hope Angel wears her hair the way I told her to!" Nudge started jabbering. "Oh, I'm so happy for you Fang!" She pounced forwards, tackling Fang in a hug that sent the camera shaking.

"Get...off...me." Came Fang's shaky voice, and Nudge squeaked slightly, jumping back into view.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy and oh... Iggy must be so excited! I'm so happy for both of you!" She looked like there were the beginnings of another hug forming, but Max held her back.

"Nudge. As much as we... appreciate your boundless enthusiasm, I'm sure Fang feels really nervous right now, and it's not exactly helpful for you to be bouncing all over the place. Could you go get us a glass of water instead?" She said calmly, and Nudge grinned.

"Sure! Happy to help!" She hurried off to get water, and Max took the camera back.

Fang sat down in a black leather armchair, his elbow on the armrest, fingertips resting lightly on his face. "God, I'm just so nervous about all this. I know it was pretty much all my idea, but now I don't know if I can really go through with this."

"You'll be fine." Max said concernedly. "You and Iggy love each other, you have for as long as I've known you. You're practically two halves of the same person."

"I know, but actually getting married... it's just a big step."

"You'll be fine. Go get 'im, tiger." Max smirked, turning the camera to face Nudge, re-entering the room without the water.

"It's time to go!" She grinned, and Fang heaved himself up, walking stiffly over to the door and Max and Nudge followed him, Max placing the camera on a remote-controlled tripod as she got to the stage. Fang, Max, and Nudge took their places by the alter and waited, all staring at the door Iggy was to enter by.

There was a long pause, then a general intake of breath as Max pressed a button on the camera remote, whirling it around just in time to catch Iggy entering the room. He was dressed in a sparkling pale soft blue tuxedo, with shimmering threads of silver woven through it in intricate patterns. His hair was carefully brushed out, framing his face like a spiky halo. He had a nervous, slightly embarrassed smile on his face, and his cheeks were tinted with a light pink blush, that made him look even more pale and pure. Behind him, Gazzy and Angel were both dressed in the powdery blue, Gazzy in a simple suit, Angel in a beautiful dress. Neither of them was wearing any black makeup, though Angel had a tinge of beautiful blue eyeshadow around her eyes, accentuating the blue that was already there.

The instant Iggy reached the stage, Fang grabbed him to him, and they pressed their lips together in a desperate, loving, needing kiss. The camera zoomed in on them, as they drew back slightly to stare into each other's eyes.

"I'm so scared." Iggy whispered, eyes closing softly, nuzzling his face into Fang's cheek.

"I am too." Fang assured him, kissing Iggy's eyelids before pulling back, as the Minister stepped forwards.

The rest of the wedding seemed to rush by in a blur, and eventually the camera flickered off.

000

"It's the last edition of my camera, as the tape's pretty much full." Came Fang's voice, as the scene opened upon a tousle-haired Iggy, fast asleep in a pure white bed. "Yesterday, I married this man, and today we are going for a long walk to celebrate being married. This will involve lots and lots of sex of course, and my husband will most likely be in this exact same state tomorrow morning." He turned the camera to face himself, grinning superiorly.

"This concludes your little insight into our lives, especially since I have to ravish this man now. Because being with him is... god, it's like being a part of him, and he's a part of me. It's a wonderful thing."

A/N: Writing weddings is lame, and my excuse for not writing it is even lamer. XB

Well, that concludes the Contact trilogy. However, it is not the last Figgy I'll ever write, I expect there are people who would strangle me if it was. I've just started on something cute for prompt 39, Taste. I swear, this pairing and Mang are currently duking it out in my head for best pairing of all time. And right now, Figgy is winning. Heehee.


End file.
